


Loose Lipped

by glackedandmullered



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glackedandmullered/pseuds/glackedandmullered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt on tumblr, description in notes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loose Lipped

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Jack, Ryan, Ray, Michael, and Gavin are in a relationship. They want to bring Geoff in but aren’t sure how to bring it up. When they finally talk to him about it, they find out that Geoff already knew how they felt because one day he and Gavin went out for drinks and Gavin got drunker that normal. He told Geoff, very seriously, “Someday, I’m going to fuck you.” Geoff was just waiting for them to make a move on him

When Gavin gets drunk Gavin gets loose lipped. He lets things slip to anyone and anything listening –he may have once told a potted plant how beautiful his boyfriends looked that night – and Geoff knows this well. It’s the reason why he’s sitting in the dark on his porch with a glass of whiskey, staring out into the frosty night air processing what had happened just hours earlier.

_“That’s it, I’m drunk” Gavin announced, swinging his arm into the air and sloshing his drink out of the glass and onto the floor at his feet._

_Geoff laughed and chugged his own drink as he watched the man rock his hips in time to the music in the bar. He was just pleased that he had managed to get Gavin out for a night. Ever since his Brit had started up his relationship with the other 4 guys in the office Geoff barely had any time with him and it sucked. Gavin was the only one really willing to get shit faced drunk on a work night and run rampage through bars with him and it barely happened these days._

_“You’re hot, do you know how hot you are Geoff?” Gavin slurred, leaning over the table, eyes unfocused and a wide grin painting his face._

_“Sure dude, sure. You just keep drinking.”_

_“No no no no you’re totally gorgeous, we think it all the time. You know what Geoff?” Gavin leaned heavily on the table as he used it to help him stroll around to the other wide where Geoff was sitting._

_“What, Gavin?” Geoff sighed and the young man pushed himself in between Geoffs legs, closing the gap between them until their chests were nearly pressed together and Gavins lips were at Geoff ear._

_“One day, we’re gonna fuck you, Geoff.” A shiver ran down Geoffs spine at the husky rough voice and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t feel a rush of blood all the way down to his cock in his pants._

_His face flushed red and his throat went dry and Gavin let out a breathy laugh, grabbing Geoffs hand and pulling him into the crowd of people dancing in the centre of the club._

Geoff could still feel the loud music thrumming in his head and the dizzy hot flush whenever he thought about Gavins words.

It all starts to make sense. The half started sentences and questions that switch topic right in the middle. Hugs that linger too long and stuttered breaths when any of them touch. He hadn’t even considered that they might want him too, they had a pretty great relationship from the outside and it never looked like there was anything missing.

He would never have admitted it out loud by Dear Christ he wanted them too. He wanted their comfort and love and he wanted long late night with them and the calm quiet domesticity that he had always craved. He wanted to love them on their own and all together, he wanted them to say it’s okay and he can love them all he likes. The cold air chills him and sharpens his mind and suddenly there is a grin on his face as he considers it.

That’s when it gets fun.

Monday morning he brings Michael a breakfast burrito and leans right over his back to put it down on his desk, one hand resting on Michaels shoulder squeezing firmly so he can be sure the younger man feels it. He hears the hitched breath and the small whine in the back of the man’s throat and smiles to himself, lifting away and heading over to his own desk. Michael disappears with Ray the second the youngest shows up and they come back panting and ruffled and Geoff smirks to his computer screen.

Jack is editing a let’s play later in the week when Geoff struts over and plants himself down on the mans lap. Jack coughs and Geoff leans back on him, back to chest and starts chatting idly about nothing while Jacks hands shake where he’s holding the mouse. He has to lean around Geoff to reach it and the older man offers to help, taking Jacks hand under his own and letting their skin meet for a few seconds before he takes Jacks hand off the mouse and says he can do the clicking.

He gets Ray and Ryan together. They are snuggling on the couch while Ryan watches through the footage of a recent recording, Ryan’s arm around Rays back, holding the youngest man to his chest. Geoff smirks to himself and stands up from his desk; he pulls Ryan’s arm away from Ray and pushes the man up until there’s a slight gap between the two. A gap he then fills with his own body and repositions Ryans limb so that it’s once again on Rays shoulder but now pulling both him and Geoff closer to Ryans firm chest. The two share a look over Geoffs head and Ray shrugs with one shoulder and chooses, instead of fighting it, to snuggle closer to Geoff and revel in this moment of light intimacy they were receiving.

It comes down to Gavin to find out what the hell was going on. He corners Geoff in the office late one night while the others hang around outside the door, ears pressed to the wood.

“What are you doing Geoff?” He asks from the far wall. The man hums in question and turns around in his seat to face Gavin, he could have laughed at the barely concealed want in Gavins eyes and body language.

“I don’t know what you mean?” He quipped innocently, a smirk tugging at the corners of his lips.

“You’re getting all grabby with us, I mean we don’t really mind but it’s not like you.” The older man stands and strolls, hips swinging, over to where Gavin is standing.

“Gav…do you remember that night a couple of weeks ago? When we went to that club downtown and you got hammered?” Gavin hums affirmatively, his face creasing in a frown of confusion as Geoff steps closer. “Do you remember what you told me? Huh Gavin, do you remember what you said?” His eyes were dark with lust as Gavin’s eyes widened and his mouth opened to an O as recognition passed over his face. Geoff took another step closer, pressing his weight against Gavin, crushing him firmly against the wall. His forearms push against the wall on either side of Gavins head, effectively trapping him in the confines of Geoffs personal space.

“You made a promise in that club Gavin, now…are you gonna fulfil it?” He rolls his hips up against Gavins thigh, the young man letting out a guttural groan which Geoff swallows down as he crashes his lips hard against Gavins.

When Gavin gets drunk, Gavin gets loose lipped and Geoff decides he needs to be drunk more often.


End file.
